User talk:Silverwhisker
READ THIS= |-| Archives= Shellshore's Daze Irisfrost's Dream Ysoltstar's Hallucination SILVERW IT'S ME, TENN!~ ;3 yo do we wanna do ripped/agate's warrior ceremony today? that way we can get the plot of ripped/agate feuding going. ❤️ ‍with every heartbeat ❤️‍ 20:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Litter no.4 (for Pelli) ;) How about another litter of cuties for Pelli and Jaws? If not that's fine by me ;) 20:16, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yay! I don't want any of the kits - how many? 20:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) How about just your little Maverick? 20:23, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Great - I think this'll be Pelli's last litter, unless I or you want another in future. She'll tell him soon ;) 20:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Lovely - thanks! 20:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Idk I'll think about it. Give me a bit okay? 00:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Froststar Hey I think I may give you. Froststar that if I say no well I'll feel like a bad person. So you can have him. 14:05, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way we could do a plot in The Wind Chasers since your cat is leader? 15:57, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Would you like one of Littleclaw and Dawnpelt's kits? 16:03, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If your cool with it since razor left I can rp Frostleaf? 16:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If ever needed I have Birdclaw she'll be a warrior very soon. 16:15, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh that's wow! I have Antheart. 16:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The Wind Chasers Hi! I was wondering if it would be okay if my cat Fallpaw could see the future and control emotions? Bluestar340 (talk) 23:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Is Lakestorm gonna live to be leader as I'm asking as most of us have one leader to make it fair. 21:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay. Then who will be TWCs leader? 21:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty! That's cool what happens after the three flares? I was hoping maybe I could do a better plot than Ripped Agate fight. 21:32, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Isn't it Sheepheart or something? 21:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) orchidfrost yo, been a while, and what happened to orchidfrost on TWC? 21:38, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Are you keeping her as your own character or is she abandoned? Because im coming back as active :T 02:19, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok, :) 02:49, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Charart Can I do Lakestorm's charart? :3 if not, that's cool with me 02:17, September 11, 2015 (UTC) twc when do you think swampgator could announce lavenderheart's kit's apprentice ceremonies? 15:25, September 12, 2015 (UTC) awe I hope your ferret gets better 23:30, September 13, 2015 (UTC) yeah Hey just letting you know that Blizzardpaw's father is Robinflight and his sister is Everlastingkit. 13:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re Returning! I'm hella busy so I'll only really be available on weekends, but I'm coming back. 01:56, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Keep Kirtonos and Nicholas! You've changed both of them enough that they aren't the characters I had originally, so there's no way I can roleplay them true to themselves. 02:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Not negatively at all, I like what you did to both of them haha 02:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) yo do you mind if i have ivy and my other old cats back? cool if no, im just wondering. 02:03 Sun Sep 20 ty c: 02:06 Sun Sep 20 Re Hey so how is Littleclaw to progress. I like have no ideas rn, but I'll think on it. 04:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Do you care if I take Sturgeonkit back? 01:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey can Scrceclaw have a one night stand with Nettclaw 16:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) yo Heyo buddyy, Just wondering but do you have a Skype? 19:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright, its fine :) 19:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar If your looking for any cats to give Swampstar a life I have Robinflight, Icywind, and Dreamflower. One of them could give compassion.— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 13:01, October 21, 2015 (UTC) SuC Plot with BurningXLittle I have the best SuC plot ever!— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 16:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) About Coco I let him go on my laptop occasionaly to make an edit. I saw what he did, I did think it was funny, but vandalising. Can we talk about him in the Elders Den? I know. It's vandalizing, and it's very bad, although I did think it was kinda funny what he wrote, but if he does it again, he won't be able to access the laptop. [[User:Ablackbourn862| ☁The fire..]] (It burns.☁) 00:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: sorry for lateness I've been so tired ;_; sounds great! 'Lakestar' sounds amazing. Sparrowstar will probably go earlier than other leaders, who seem to last ages on here - maybe late 2016, or a little later than that? Also, I totally forgot about Raven and Magpie, so sorry ;_; I haven't even looked at the SplC page in months, so I have no clue as to what the heck is going on. I'm considering killing Raven because I always forget to use him, so if you want to kill Magpie like you said before, we could work something out. She could die giving birth like you wanted, and he could, idk, be so distracted by grief he falls off something and dies? Just a suggestion, it's totally up to you. 11:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Sweet, sounds terrific! 17:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yo sup? — Brambleface 17:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool, I'll do that at some point; also, talking of kits, do you want Sparrow and Hunting to have a litter? c: 17:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! She'll lose a life due to exhaustion or some other birth complication, but after that she'll be fine. How many should they have, do you reckon? I might have a tom - not sure about what he'll look like, I'll type cats into google images and see what image I'll fall in love with. 17:19, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yay! Should we keep the litter size to three, or see if anyone else wants one? 17:25, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic. I'll show Sparrow's pregnancy symptoms when I next post in SprC :D 17:42, November 1, 2015 (UTC) MC Yo can I do Cloudshine's chars?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) oh, sorry xD i kinda adopted her late, so i wasn't entirely sure of her age lol. i'll fix it in a moment hello from the other side 00:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) can i ask why? hello from the other side 00:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Does that mean he can't still have Troutface as a mate?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) They could breakup later on if you don't want them to stay mates.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 14:08, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Well if that's it. Maybe they could always break up later because he had no feelings for her.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright just remove them.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:07, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I already posted in the rp I think it'd be better for him :) to remain friends with not love interests.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It's cool wit me if they stay mates tho your choice.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I think it'd be better for them to break up and remain friends. :). She views him as just a riend and wouldprefer that.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! That's great!— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Could you get in chat? :)— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I'mjust curious if whether Cove of Shining Shells is taking a to-be soon or no?— Never stop believing. 17:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) yooo Can I ask you a question reaaal quick on chat? If you're able that is 23:02 Sun Nov 22 SuC Hey, something happened where Mel is not allowed to have a deputy or leader because of her actions previously, so I decided Flaringflame would be a really good choice!! If that's not okay, just tell me and I'll edit my post, but I thought I'd let you know that he's now the new deputy of SummerClan, if he chooses to accept it~ :) hello from the other side 20:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I was looking at Cranefeather's page and it said he was gonna die young as a medicine cat, I don't remember if you told it in chat or??? Is it possible I could have a character named Cinderkit/paw/sky succeed him? She's one of my oc's?— Never stop believing. 13:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re; Heyy, I counted their age and their birthday should come up to around about mine in august, so I was thinking maybe, like near the end of the month or possibly next year?? ? --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 17:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure ^^ --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 22:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Dear Lord I've had it - I keep forgetting about Ravenwing. I keep intending to finish him off, but I always forget. So I'm going to either kill him, or put him up for adoption. Is this okay with you? 20:40, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Cool - I might put him up for adoption or delete his page, since there's no way I'll be bothered to fill out his page... 20:47, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. :) 23:04, January 9, 2016 (UTC) re Sure 20:05, 01/12/2016 Hey I was wondering if you planned om Little and Burning to have a litter. Although, it'd be a while from now I assume necause if she does i'd like to have at least one kit tbh.— Never stop believing. 03:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. I should be good on character count as I'm trying to go down on my living characters.— Never stop believing. 03:10, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Jadepaw's Mentor Hey as far as we talked about in chat. I thought Swamp was gonna mentor Jade?— Never stop believing. 00:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I do but as long as your cool with it.— Never stop believing. 01:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) You can totally have one bro. Just gotta stick to genetics though - so brown ticked tabbies with or without white on them. ^^ 01:44 Fri Jan 22